The objectives of this project are 1) to gain an understanding of the fundamental mechanisms determining the adaptive response of the plasma lipid transport system to excess dietary cholesterol and 2) to define biochemical parameters distinguishing subjects showing marked elevations of VLDL and LDL cholesterol as a result of ingestion of excess cholesterol (hyperresponders) from subjects maintaining their plasma cholesterol despite ingestion of excess dietary cholesterol (hyporesponders).